I Died Everyday Waiting for You
by CrazyPurpleKitten
Summary: My take on Letty's journey after Dom leaves her in the DR. Why Letty shot Dom and how she escaped from Fenix in LA. Explains what she was up to during Fast Five. Basically this is Letty's journal.


I Died Everyday Waiting For You

A/N: I got this idea from a fellow follower on Instagram. Thank you for the idea and I hope all of you enjoy this. Thanks for reading and please review!

Summary: My take on Letty's journey after Dom leaves her and them reuniting. Why Letty shot Dom and how she escaped Fenix.

Letty's POV

The minute I opened my eyes I knew something was wrong. Either I gained some weight overnight or Dom wasn't sleeping beside me. I stared at the pile of money he left me and the Cross. I slowly reached for it, holding it to my heart, I felt tears roll down my face. Tears of anger, frustration and the loss of trust.

I heard a knock on the door and my heart skipped a beat.

"Dom?" I asked hopefully, but once I opened the door, my hopes drained away. It was Han.

"I'm sorry, Letty. He left this for you," Han apologized as he handed me a note in which I took gratefully. I nodded, faked a smile and closed the door behind me.

I started reading once I sat on what used to be our bed. In what used to be our room. His handwriting was the same, neat handwriting. I could tell he sprayed some kind of perfume or body spray on it.

Letty,

I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for messing this up, I shouldn't have agreed to do this job. I hope you're safe, don't come after me, I beg you. Take the Cross, keep with you at all times, think of it as part of me. When it's safe, I'll come for you. Please, I beg you Letty, be safe, don't do any heists, just lay low. Please. Go and stay with Mia in LA or Leon in Mexico. Hell, you can even go and live with Vince in Rio. I love you. Letty, I love you. Too much. So much that I can't lose you or afford to see you in prison. I want you to have a better life than we have now. Letty, please understand me. I'll miss you. Everyday of my life.

Dom.

P.S. I love you.

"I love you too," I muttered before my eyes filled with tears which dared to fall down my face. Before I knew it I was packing for LA. I didn't need Mia's address, just a fake passport. I took the money Dom left me and wore my Cross. I headed out of our small home and off to the airport.

I read the note all over again. Don't come after me. That's highly unlikely. If only I could clear his name, he'll come back. I needed him like humans need air, like fish need water. I'm going after him. I don't care what Mia will say but I will do it. For Dom. Everything I did was for him. I stayed with him. I've been through hell with him and back. I never left and now he left me because he doesn't want me when the cops catch him? I don't care!

The drive back to the Toretto's home wasn't far from LAX. Not that far anyways. Sure enough, Dom's wanted. Oddly, I wasn't. They couldn't get any evidence that I was there too. Great, now the blame was all on Dom. I still love him, I do, but, I'm hurting. I sighed as I rang the doorbell.

"LETTY! OH MY GOD!" Mia squealed happily pulling me into an extremely tight hug.

"Mia I need air," I said gasping for air.

"Come in, I'll make you some coffee," she said dragging me inside. I sighed as I sat down on the couch.

"He left, Mia. He left." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Letty," Mia said quietly handing me a cup of coffee.

"You know where he is, don't you?" I snapped.

"I can't tell you, Letty, I really can't," she explained before finishing her coffee and going to class.

I spent the whole day on my bed. I needed to find Dom desperately. Sure, I admit I spent the day crying but who cares? Mia returned home at 7pm and started on dinner right away. The phone rang and Mia asked me to answer it because she had to watch the food so that it won't burn.

"Hello?" I asked, did my voice really sound like this?

"Letty?" Dom's voice said.

"Where are you?" I asked my voice started to crack.

"Letty, please don't cry, it's for the best," he begged.

"You know what Dom? I would rather go to jail with you than be alive without you. You left me, alone. To deal with all this, alone." I said coldly.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"No. Thanks to you." I handed to phone to Mia and went into the kitchen. I could hear their conversation from here.

"Dom, she's heartbroken, this is her first meal in days, she sits in her room staring at a photo of you and her all day, please, I beg you, come back and lay low," Mia pleaded. I couldn't hear what Dom said but I just listened to Mia.

"Well then, take care Dom."

I laid on my bed thinking for the rest of the night, when an idea hit me. I could ask Brian to clear his name, in return I'll help him do whatever he wants me to.

The next morning I headed off to the FBI Headquarters. As I parked my car, I spotted Brian walking across the parking lot.

"O'Conner!" I called. His head snapped my way.

"Letty? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"I need your help, I want to clear Dom's name, I'll do whatever you need me to do." I said.

"There's this drug dealer- Arturo Braga, we've been trying to track him down for a while. He needs racers to bring his shipment to Mexico, fast drivers. There's a race on Friday night at Korea Town, you can help by joining his team and lead us to him, if you want." he explained leaning on some random police car.

"I'll take it, thanks."

"Let's meet later, yeah? I'll give you more details, " he said as I walked away.

"Okay!" I called.

"Have you lost weight, Letty?" Mia asked.

"I'm fine, Mia, chill."

"You look like a zombie..."

"I don't...I think..."

"Dom's worried about your health."

"He left me, he doesn't have a right to care about me anymore."

My heart secretly beat faster, he cared about me? Maybe it's worth getting him back, making our families whole once again.

"I miss him like hell," I blurted out. Mia smiled sadly.

"It's hard isn't it? It's not wrong to be hurt, Lett," Mia said trying to comfort me. I shrugged. I headed off to the garage, hoping to get something to clear my head. I spotted the 1970 Dodge Charger and started working on it right away.

"Letty, fixing the car isn't going to make Dom return, it's a curse, Letty," Mia said standing beside me. I nodded.

"I know," I muttered, ignoring her and continuing.

I met up at a local diner with Brian, he was dressed in casual clothes, unlike when I met him at the headquarters in which he was wearing a suit and tie.

"Did Dom leave you or something?" he asked after we ordered our food. I wasn't that hungry all of a sudden.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Oh, anyways you'll have to say Tim Yun sent you for the race, he's one of us, don't worry and you'll have to use this tracker so we can track you're whereabouts and if something happens we can send you help," he explained quickly changing the subject from Dom to the job.

I nodded and accepted the job. I had to bring Dom back, it was hard enough tracking him down last time, I'm not going to let that happen again.


End file.
